northornfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Trains
Dan Trains is a private Train Operating Company owned by DanielZ25. It operates passenger routes throughout Northland to over 100 stations. Inter City Routes [] = Limited Stop () = Branch 1. North Alexy - Monterly (red) Line 1 runs on the Central Corridor and starts at Monterly. It stops at Northorn Central, Northorn West, Stryntsby and continues on the Central Corridor until it terminates at North Alexy. 2. Magland Central/Tordon - Leightend City Line 2 runs on the Tordon Branch line and the Magland Mainline and then joins the Central Corridor and heads to Northorn Central. It joins the Northorn Mainline and stops at Northorn South. At Pauling it joins the Leightend Mainline and heads for Leightend. 3. Freyhurst - Mc Nerney Line 3 originates at Freyhurst and runs down the Freyhurst - Ronnageland connector line and at Ronnage Central it connects up to the Northorn Mainline. It runs down the mainline and stops at all stations along the mainline in Northorn. At Pauling it splits off from line 2 and runs down the McNerney Line. 4. Vasly Harbor - Halifax Central Line 4 originates at Vasly Harbor and runs down the Northorn Mainline all the way to Bullingdon where it joins the Halifax Line. The line also stops at Halifax Bottersly before making its way to Halifax Central. Line 4 is a express line therefore it only stops at selected stops. This line is commonly used by businessmen commuting from Vasly to Northorn, or Halifax to Northorn 5. Vasly Harbor - Halifax East Slow version of Line 4 6. Monterly - Cattersford/Cogan/Raid Line 6 originates at Monterly and run downs the Central Corridor. At Northorn Central it uses the Upper level platforms due to limited capacity on the lower level platforms. It runs along the Central Corridor until it reaches Stryntsby, where it turns on to the Danland Mainline. It continues to Axon Pier where it goes over the Axon-Backton Bridge. At Backton the line splits of. Trains to cogan turn onto the Cogan branch line while trains continuing to Cattersford and Raid continue on the Danland Mainline. At Zanten the Lines split off with trains to Raid turning onto the Raid Branch Line while trains to Cattersford turn onto the Cattersford Line 7. Central - Leightend/McNerney (Dark Blue) 8. Central - Halifax South (Purple) Line 8 follows line 7 and line 12 along the Pauling Mainline to Bullingdon where it leaves the mainline and turns East. The line then heads in an almost exact straight line down to Halifax East. Line 8 stops at most stations on the route but the Halifax Regional Network stops at more. 9. Central - Vasly Harbour (Pink) 10. Central - Freyhurst Via Ronage (Yellow) 11. Central - Furington (Blue) Regional Services Halifax The Halifax Regional Network: Dan Trains operates 4 regional lines in the Halifax area, with plans for at least one more. The lines run from Halifax Central to Bullingdon and Venning and Primsby to Hinderton. There are also two branch lines, Kneily to Mount Halifax and Millsford to Millsford Central.